Never Again
by i h e a r t Nick J
Summary: I love him,but I know I deserve better. Never again will he hurt me like this. -SelenaSupport-  With slight Nelena


**Never Again.**

**A/N: I own NOTHING but the plot :)**

**I don't feel like switching between Nick and Sel's Pov's so this is just gonna be from Selena's POV :) **

* * *

He made me seem like I was the rebound, he used me to get her jealous. But yet I still went back to him. I'm so stupid, but **I love him. **Yet he loves her, and I can't change that..no matter how much I try I'm never gonna own up to her. I know I shouldn't let a guy get to me like this even if he is 'Nick Jonas'..only he would have this effect on me. It's like were just going around in a circle..hmm. I pulled out a pad of paper and grabbed a pen and started writing. I called the guys over **(Sorry I don't know the name of the dudes in her band xP)** and sung them the song I wrote, and we put a beat to it.

"Sel we gotta record this, I have a feeling it'll be a big hit."

"I don't know guys."

"Come on, please?"

I sighed, I didn't really wanna record it. I just wanted to write something to get my feelings out you know? "I'll think about it alright?"

"Ok, ok. Well we're gonna head out. Later Sel." They packed up their stufff and they left my apartment, leaving me alone.

I changed into my PJs since I just realized it was almost midnight, I got comfortable on my couch and decided to watch the re-runs of 'The Nanny'. Right after I got comfortable someone knocked on my door. "Ugh go away!" I yelled, to lazy to get up. But even after I told them to go away they still knocked. I groaned and got up and opened the door, to only see the guy who broke my heart, not once but twice. The same curly haired Jonas Brother who I was still in love with. You'd think I'd be happy he was here, but all my body felt was..anger.

"What the hell do you want?" I muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Sel please hear me out." He begged. "Can I come in?"

I shook my head no. "You got 5 minutes, lets hear the excuse this time. OH wait let me guess, Miley doesn't love you anymore and she moved on with Liam so you come back to _ME_ and wanna try to get her jealous _AGAIN. _Am I right?"

He sighed heavily, and looked up at me. "Sel it's not-"

"It's not like that? That's the same thing you always say! You Nicholas, need to make up your mind between the two of us..because I can't handle this."

"What do you mean? You can't handle this?"

"This!" I motioned between him and I arguing. "I can't..your always coming back to me after she doesn't want you anymore. What am I to you? Second prize because you can't the first one? Please tell me because that's what I think I am to you." I could tell that my tears were starting to build up, so I tried my hardest to keep them in.

"No Selena your more than that to me."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Cut the bullshit Nick, and just tell me why your really here."

He tried to come closer to me, but I backed away. "Sel, I realized that I loved you all along. Miley never even came up in my mind when I was with you, all I want now is you." He came closer again and rubbed my arms.

"You can't believe how long I waited for you to say that." I whispered, letting one tear slide. But I knew that if I gave in again that my heart will break even more than it already has. My head is telling me to just fall into him and be his again, but my heart is telling me not to. I know I can find someone better than him, someone who won't mess with my heart.

"Well I said it..I love you Sel." He started to lean in, but I turned my head.

"No, Nick. I'm happy you said it, really. I mean I love you too. I've always loved you. B-But we can't do this again, there can never be another us."

He leaned back from me, and a shocked expression appeared on his face. "What do you mean? We love each other don't we, so why not give us another try?"

I shook my head. "Yes I do love you, but I can't take another heart break Nick. You've already hurt me twice, I can't take another one. I deserve better than you..someone who's not gonna toy with me, and go back and forth between me and another girl. Someone who I _know_ will say he loves me and know he'll mean it. Not just say it because he wants me back." I shot him a look, and he looked down.

"I get it now then. I'm sorry I hurt you Sel, I really am. And you _do_ deserve better than me, I really took you for granted and I shouldn't have. Because now I lost something really special that I know I'll never get back, I hope whoever you end up with in the future really appreciates what he's got." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me into a hug.

I started crying into him and I hugged him back. "Bye Nick." I whispered, I leant up and kissed his cheek before he left. He gave me a small smile and shut the door behind him. I slid down the door and cried..after awhile I stopped because I think I cried out all the water I had in me. After talking to Nick and having our closure..I felt happy. It felt like a new start for me, a happy single woman. And I realized who cares if I'm not like Miley? She's beautiful, but we're two different people, she's never gonna be me and I'm never gonna be her. Nick may love her even though he says he loves me, but I could care less. I don't need someone who's gonna play with my heart like he did, there's someone better for me than him and I know he's out there somewhere. Never again will someone hurt me like this..**never again.**

* * *

**Sorry the ending is like..shit. x) I couldn't think of anything better. So I was intending this to be a Nelena One-shot but then I was like..I don't really see anyone writing any Selena Support stories so I wanted to. Because Selena is AMAZING, she's really beautiful and talented. And I don't think she deserved to get hated on, and I don't think she deserved to get hurt TWICE by Nick. She really does deserve better. I love her :)**


End file.
